Previous techniques to provide rejection of high common mode voltages can attenuate not only the common mode voltage but also the differential input signal. The differential signal would then be amplified to provide the desired output signal. The attenuation amplification process results in a degraded signal quality as the amplification also amplifies noise in the signal and noise associated with processing the signal.